


Dirty Thirty

by angryschnauzer



Category: Gifted - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural, The Bronze - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, various scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Headcanons sent in by my followers on Tumblr when i open my ask inbox for the occasional 30 minutes and invite dirty and naughty ideas. Each 'chapter' is a different ask. Some NSFW, some fluffy, and everything in between.





	1. Steve rogers with a beard would be a proper dom, discuss

Damn right be would. He would be an UTTER gentleman too. Its not like these things were invented in the 21st century, even skinny Steve would have had Dom tendencies even if he wasn’t exactly sure how to act them out.  
Since he came out of the ice and discovered that people are more open about this kind of thing, it would be how he would de stress. It wouldn’t all be a show of strength, it would be him asking you to be obedient, edging you whilst he told you not to come. He’d get you right to the point of no return then stop, getting off the bed and wandering over to the bathroom as you lay there wide eyed in a ‘what the hell Steve?’ kind of way before he casually says he’s going to tidy up his beard and would you like to help him.  
You sit on the sink in your naked state as he stands between your legs, letting you work the razor over the scraggly bits of his beard, knowing you were still wired from not being able to orgasm, knowing your hands were shaking from the tension but that you would neatly tidy up the cheeks and neckline of his beard. Once you’d finished he’d check your work in the mirror and compliment you on it, telling you that you were in for a reward. He’d keep you sat on the sink as he sank to his knees and would eat you out, his freshly trimmed beard rubbing against you so beautifully. He’d tell you that you’d been really good and could come when you were ready, seconds later you’d flood his face as you squirted all over him.  
As you were still shaking from your orgasm he’d praise you, telling you to go get two of his ties and wait on the bed for him, calling you his Kitten as he gave your ass a little spank as you walked from the room.


	2. Steve rogers, Bucky Barnes, and their lucky lady trapped in a lift, go!

Okay so that is like the second act of every ‘poly threesome meeting at a avengers party’ fic i’ve ever read, but here goes;

First of all Bucky would practically break the call button, jamming his metal thumb against it so hard that Steve yells at him that he should be careful with sensitive buttons. You snort with laughter as you think ‘damn straight’. There would be arguing, annoying childish arguing from the two boys, only for you to take charge and tell them to shut the fuck up. They’d have the idea that one of them should climb out of the hatch in the top, but both of their shoulders are too wide so they’d hoist you up there (in this fantasy you have a degree in lift engineering and would know exactly what to do), so you’re halfway through the hatch and suddenly it goes quiet in the lift. Next thing you know a pair of warm hands are pulling your panties down your legs, as a second (mismatched) pair of hands hold you up. Suddenly you’re there, your legs swinging before you are perched over two strong sets of shoulders, your thighs spread wide, and they’re eating you out, taking turns to torment you with their tongues, all the while fingers are exploring everywhere and you’re close to coming.

Suddenly the doors to the lift shaft open a few feet above you, its the fire brigade coming to rescue you. They see you half through the lift and ask if you are ok;

“Yes… YES I’m FIIIIIIIIINE…”

You come on whoevers face just in time as you are pulled up through the hatch by the fire brigade. Minutes later when you are stood in the hallway, Steve and Bucky appear from the stairwell where the fire brigade had managed to open the doors for them on the floor below, they’re licking their lips and stroking their beards, and you know they can still taste you.


	3. Gal pal of Bucky and Steve gets her shoulder torn open on a mission and requires help getting in and out of bras and clothing so as not to rip her stitches.

You would suddenly be wearing a whole lot more strapless things. They’d start off with Multiway bra’s (at the suggestion of Maria), but the combination of hooks and different configurations would just annoy them. They’d be so gentle with you, Bucky’s metal hand would always be cold, making you jump a little each time he would skim his arms around your body to make sure the ribcage band wasn’t twisted. At first you would be shy and cover your nipples, but after a while you’d get used to them being around and it wouldn’t bother you. 

Steve would be slightly firmer with his touches, he’d grumble that this is sexism and things hadn’t improved for ‘you dames’ since the 40′s; ‘still made to wear uncomfortable garments for the sake of society’. 

On the weekends you’d go without, but you’d find that you’d get sweaty underboobs, especially as you’d stand at the stove cooking. Their solution would be to stand behind you and cup your breasts, holding them up as they snuggled close to your back. 

Funnily enough quite a few dinners were burnt/ruined as something always distracted you once you were in this position.


	4. Steve, Bucky, and their girl in a cabin in the mountains in the middle of a blizzard.

It wouldn’t start how you would think. Neither would chose that location for a holiday due to how they parted in the war, so you’d be on a mission. You would be the organised level headed one in the situation. You’d know the history and realise why they weren’t their usual modern day selves. You’d manage to get a message out via the sattelite phone but the response would be to hold your location until morning once the storm passes.

There would only be one bed (there’s only ever one), your uniforms would be soaked so you’d start a fire in the open hearth and once it was warm you’d hang your uniforms over the fireguards and chairs. It would be then that the three of you would see each other in your underwear. Bucky would be in a pair of bright yellow booty shorts. They’d have Bananas printed all over them. Steve would be in a thong. It was wash day for you before you left which means a pumpkin print bra and Pusheen print knickers. 

The three of you just look at each other and decide that it will never be spoken of, it will be your secret.

The bed is uncomfortable. And smaller than it looks. And these are two guys with wide shoulders and long limbs. Eventually you’d figure between the three of you that if Bucky and Steve lay side by side at one end of the bed and you lay between them but with your head at the other end of the bed, there is room for all three of you. As the light from the fire starts to affect the mood of the room you feel both men giving you a footrub. Their hands would work simultaneously up your thighs until they could both just lay there, one hand each between your thighs, fingers dipping into you as you propped your head up on the end of the Sleigh bed. By the time you come the quilt is tented so much thanks to the two guys an entire scout troop could camp under there.


	5. Forgetting your towel and you make a mad dash to your room only to find it occupied by two super soldiers.

You were currently had watermelon print shower cap held over your crotch as your other arm straddled your chest, cursing yourself as you were sure you’d taken your towel into the bathroom, but guessing you were so exhausted after your mission that you must have forgotten it.

The aircon in the compound was on max as per usual thanks to the two always-overheating super soldiers, the water on your skin making goosebumps form. You turn the corner, amazed you hadn’t run into anyone else, but also thankful as you saw the door to your room come into view. You definitely needed to speak to Tony about getting an upgrade to a room with a ensuite bathroom in future. 

Pushing in the doorway you slammed the door closed and let out a deep breath, dropping the silly shower cap to the floor as you turned around and stopped in your tracks.

“Hey Doll”

“Looking for these?”

Steve and Bucky were standing there, holding your towels with huge grins on their faces.

-

Sam and Clint looked up from their coffee;

“I did not know they could run that fast”

“Did you see the look on her face, if i was them i’d keep running”

Clint sipped his coffee as he mulled over what you’d do to your two boyfriends;

“Great tits though”

Sam nodded; “Nice ass too” 


	6. So, being in poly relationship with Bucky and Steve for several years now. You’d recently had their baby. And to their surprise they developed a lactating kink. Just the sight of your swollen breasts sets them off

You put the breast pump down, sighing as you worked your fingers to ease the cramps.

“You ok Doll?”

Looking up you smiled as Bucky leant against the doorframe;

“Yeah, just trying to relieve the pressure a bit. Its great that she’s taking a bottle now, but it isn’t helping Buttercup and Daisy here” pointing to your breasts that were closely starting to resemble udders.

You watched as Bucky slowly stalked over to the bed, even all these years after finally being free of Hydra’s control, he still had that famous murder strut… perhaps it was just his natural strut. But it just made your line of sight head straight to his crotch, and right now the bulge in his jeans was doing things to you. 

Where you were propped up in the middle of the bed against the pillows, you smiled as he settled next to you, his metal fingers softly trailing over your skin;

“So if she doesn’t need the milk anymore… does that mean its going spare?”

“James! You surely don’t…”

“Please… I… we’ve both held off from saying anything until now, knowing your milk was hers, but damn, i’ve wanted to taste it so bad…”

Softly wrapping your hand around the back of his neck you nodded as you pulled him to your chest, letting out a sigh of relief as he softly suckled on your breast. Small sighs escaped your lips as he tasted you, his tongue laving over your sore nipple.

Just as he started to grind his crotch against your leg you heard movement at the the other side of the bed, watching as Steve climbed onto the other side, his fingers stroking Bucky’s hair from his eyes;

“So we finally get a go then?”

Bucky smiled around your nipple, wrapping his hand around the back of Steve’s neck as he pulled him down to your other nipple.

Settle back you let out a contented sigh;

“Best breast pumps ever”


	7. Skinny-dipping! Truth or dare! Someone discovering your filthy fanfiction and then wanting to act it out with you! Pick what feels good and pair it how you like but I will say that Bucky is close to my heart...

It was fucking hot. You hated Arizona. It was dust, cactus, and dogs that looked a little weird. The hydra base had been in an old bunker that had been used for god knows what in the 1950′s. You’d infiltrated, secured, eliminated. You and Bucky were a well oiled team, and right now you were a very stinky team, the heat of the stuffy bunker making the pair of you sweat your asses off.

The rendezvous point was 5 miles south, and although you were in peak physical condition, you practically collapsed onto the banks of the river where the Quinjet would pick you up in thirty minutes. 

“That water looks damn inviting”

Bucky’s words surprised you. He was normally quiet and professional around you, but as you looked out over the sparkling river you had to agree with him;

“No bathing suits with us though”

“That ain’t gonna stop me Doll”

You watched. You watched as his jacket hit the floor. Closely followed by his boots then pants. He didn’t bat an eyelid as he pulled his tshirt over his head, knocking a few strands of hair loose from the bun at the back of his head. With a cheerful whistle he hooked his thumbs over the waist of his boxers and pulled them to his ankles, daintily stepping out of them before flicking them at you with one foot.

“You… you cannot be serious”

Holding his sweat damp underwear in one hand you watched with your jaw agape as his pert ass sauntered down to the rivers edge before he dived in, emerging seconds later like some sort of Poseidon river God.

“Doll, you gotta come in, the water is amazing”

“I…. i…”

“Stop making excuses…”

He started to wade towards the bank and you held your breath as more of his torso, then his stomach came into view. His belly button and then his happy trail… until he was standing in the water and the deep V of his adonis belt ended just below the waters surface.

“Well, its now or never” you muttered to yourself as you hurriedly stripped, wading into the waters and into Bucky’s arms.


	8. Steve and Bucky are secret boyfriends, and female!reader accidentally catches them fooling around in the training room one day. Everyone's embarrassed, she leaves quickly. Later that night they both hear her moaning their names from her room.

You’d had fantasies about Steve and Bucky. In fact you’d had them about Steve AND Bucky, and Steve & Bucky. Some involved the two of them with you, others were just the two of them. So when you’d walked into the gym and found one straddling the other on the weights bench, their hands down each others gym shorts you had frozen on the spot and let out a small squeak. That alone was enough to draw their attention to you, where you’d apologised profusely for interrupting them before you made a hasty exit. 

Managing to avoid them for the rest of the evening, it was late in the night when you finally decided to take action to relieve some of your pent up sexual frustration, certainly not helped by the sight you’d seen earlier.

You should have known that something was up. The two of them would never have let the situation go unsettled. But what you were not expecting was for the two stealthiest members of your team to be in your room just as you were getting down to it. When you heard their voices you were surprised you didn’t slam your vibe so deep it came out of your throat;

“I didn’t realise they still made the Cap vibrators” Steves words were followed by his low chuckle from the darkness.

“And that jewel on your plug is the exact same shade of red as the star on my arm” Bucky’s voice dripped of desire.

You watched as both men approached the bed, climbing onto it as you froze with your hands between your thighs, their fingers plying the toys from your body;

“How about we treat you to the real thing?”


	9. Bucky with a pregnant girlfriend he can't keep his hand off of.

Bucky’s hand slid over your thigh as it was hidden from view by the tablecloth, making you jump a little and gasp. Seeing the others look up from the high class lunch you were having you rubbed a hand over your belly;

“Sorry, just a little kicker here, think we might have a future soccer star in the making”

Taking hold of Buckys hand you lifted it discretely, setting it back down on his own lap as you muttered quietly under your breath;

“Will you  _please_ keep your hands to yourself?”

He leaned over, his lips brushing against your ear;

“I can’t help it doll, you just look so fucking sexy”

Pulling back he licked his lips as he blatantly peered down your cleavage, fidgeting in his seat as he adjusted his pants discretely. Five minutes later and another three ‘kicks’ to the stomach you dismissed yourself, nodding towards the bathroom, Bucky getting up with you and taking your arm as you waddled through the halls, his hand resting on your lower back and occasionally drifting to your butt to give it a little squeeze.

When you emerged from the ladies room a few minutes later you were left breathless by the sight of him, leaning back against the wall with one foot on the wall, scrolling through his phone. His smart dress slacks fitted him like a glove, and the crisp white button down shirt strained across his broad chest;

“What you grinning about Doll?” he said with a smile as he took your arm again

“Oh nothing, just how handsome you’d look in your wedding suit if we got married here”

He stopped and his jaw dropped;

“So… so you’ll finally say yes?”

“Buck… i’ve said yes all along, i just want to get this little one out into the big wide world first”

Stroking a hand over your belly his hand closed over yours;

“I… I never realised you’d been saying yes all this time…”

“You’re a dope sometimes James…”

-

After the meal you insisted you wanted to walk a little, Bucky strolling slowly beside you as you made your way down the sidewalk on the bright Manhattan afternoon. Pausing after a couple of blocks you let your child move around in you, waiting for it to settle, only doing so once Bucky gently rested his hand on the side of your stomach. Your eyes darted up to the window display, the big white bridal gown that was the centre feature.

“So do ya think you’ll wear something like that then?”

You smiled at Bucky, taking his hand;

“Firstly, i’m not discussing dresses with you, its bad luck”

“What’s the second thing?”

“I was looking at the pale blue flower girl dress in the corner…” you smoothed your hand over your bump; “I think this little one would look beautiful in it”

Feeling the cramps start to ease you went to waddle on, Bucky’s hand holding yours tight until you looked up at him, seeing his eyes watering;

“Buck? What’s the matter?”

“We’re… we’re having a little girl?”

“Yeah Buck… we’re having a little girl. How does Rebecca sound for a name?”

Looking up at the sky he choked down a breath, smiling at you and nodding. Standing on your tiptoes you pressed a kiss to his lips before turning to hail a cab;

“C’mon… lets get outta here, my feet are starting to hurt” Squeezing his hand as the yellow cab pulled up to the kerb; “Plus i gotta show you some catalogues for Nursery furniture”

“No pink”

“Hell no” you grinned at him; “Might do stars and stripes though”

“You’re killin’ me here Doll… it’ll just go to his head… he’s already said he wants to be godparent”

 

 


	10. OK. Headcanon because I'm sexually frustrated right now. Lance likes roleplaying in the bedroom. Discuss.

When Lance first suggests the pair of your indulge in some ‘role play’ in the bedroom, you’re expecting Coach & Cheerleader, Teacher & Student. He assures you that he’ll get everything you need and it’ll be ready for when you come home from work on Saturday night.

Pushing in the doorway to your shared apartment you are surprised to see the hallway lined with ornate lanterns, a trail of them leading through your place to the bedroom. Peeking around the door your eyes go wide; it was not what you were expecting  _at all_ …

Lance was standing nervously in the middle of the room, dressed like a extra from Game of Thrones, but one of the orgy scenes. He had a pair of leather underpants on, and something that looked like a chain mail and metal shoulder and arm cover. His chest was oiled and his hair a mess. He dropped to his knees in front of you, holding up a ornate crown;

“My Dragon Queen…”

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, but either way seeing him on his knees did something to you, something you were not expecting to ever find within you;

“Strip me”

He was at your beck and call for the entire night, seeing to your every need, and that night the Dragon Queen was impaled by the Lance many  _many_ times…


	11. Frank carrying you inside when you twist you ankle in the rain *whispers* wet t-shirt time ...

You’re running and giggling, the warm Floridian summer rain feeling like a shower against your skin. The water fight had started just before the weather had turned, water balloons being burst left right and centre.  As the rain fell the balloons had run out, but instead small pails, buckets, anything that was gathering water in was being used to do just that. 

When Mary had said she’d had enough, Roberta kindly steered her towards her place, just as Frank turned the corner and saw you. As you saw him you realised he was heading straight for you with a giant fucking tub of warm rainwater, and with a shriek you peeled off around the cottage, attempting to outrun him.

You could hear his heavy footfalls behind you, knowing he was close, attempting to make a sharp turn but not counting on the small muddy patch of ground, your foot slipping and you landing in a heap. Frank couldn’t stop in time, letting out a strangled cry as he not only saw you fall, but also dumped the entire contents over you, absolutely soaking you to the skin.

“Shit! Fuck! I’m so sorry!” he knelt next to you; “Are you ok?”

Blinking the water away you tried to push yourself up, only to realise you had turned your ankle badly;

“No, i don’t think i am… my ankle…”

Before you could say anything you were being scooped into his arms, his skin warm against yours as he carried you into his cottage, letting the screen door slam behind you.

Setting you down on the counter he lifted your leg, touching it gently;

“I’m so sorry…”

The pair of you were dripping all over the kitchen, the noise of the rain suddenly shut out as you both looked the other up and down. His tshirt had plastered itself to his skin, outlining his strong muscles, and as your gaze travelled lower you saw his cock twitch in his pants. Finally looking up again your saw that his eyes were doing the same to you, and before you knew it you’d wrapped your arms around his neck and he was kissing you, lifting you to the edge of the counter so he could grind his hard bulge against your core;

“Fuck, i didn’t think i could get any wetter, but by the feel of you i guess i was mistaken…”


	12. Look, we all know Lance is an asshole... but I sincerely think he would be a gooey marshmallow for his woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, we all know Lance is an asshole... but I sincerely think he would be a gooey marshmallow for his woman. Like, I can see him doing something special on your anniversary or taking care of you when your sick.... he can be rough in bed but he also likes the passionate stuff too..

You jokingly call Lance you ‘Armadillo’, because he’s got this hard shell, but underneath he’s this adorable little cuddle monster. You are literally on first name terms with the girls from the Florists down the street where he’ll text you every lunch break without fail (no matter where in the world or what timezone he’s in), and if you’re feeling down he gets a small posy delivered to you. Nothing to big or over the top, but just something to make you smile.

On your anniversary he knows exactly what you want to do. Its not all flashy dinners. Take that time he borrowed a 1950′s truck and drove out to the beautiful lakeshore, you’d watched the fireflys dance in the twilight as you’d sipped fresh lemonade he’d actually made himself.

If you were sick he was probably the best person ever, because although he was your cuddle monster, he also knew about biology and how the human body worked (a throwback from his Olympic training days). He’d bring you the right foods to eat, the right drinks to make sure you were hydrated. He’d constantly be checking your temperature.

And once you were better he would worship you in bed, he’d do exactly what you wanted, if you liked being eaten out he’d spend hours between your thighs, if you wanted slow deep penetration from behind, he’s your man. 

Basically, Lance is fucking perfect.


	13. Gimme some lance being a secret cuddle bug!!

He’s like a fucking human koala. Every damn opportunity, he’s got his hands wrapped around you in some way or another. And oh my god the boob grabs, he’d have your hands on your boobs so often it would almost be pointless wearing a bra as he could just hold your boobs up.

But the best times are Sunday afternoons. No training, no work, no commitments. The winter months are better as its cold outside and you can curl up under a blanket on the sofa together, his arms wrapped around you as you lay on his chest, his spicy scent surrounding you.

Its the best place to be.

But your favourite part of your Olympic Cuddle Bug? Tantric Sex. He’d sit on the bed and you’d climb onto his lap, wrapping your arms around each other as he slid inside you, knowing you’d be like that for hours until your bodies finally gave in to the tiny stimuli, having the most earth shattering orgasms before falling asleep. In each others arms of course.


	14. Frank Adler secretly has lots of kinks, yes or no and reasoning please

Kinks: Yes.

Lots of them: No

Just two.

1) Professor & Student. He’s going to want the whole nine yards; staying late for detention, punishment for not handing in an assignment, bending you over his desk and pulling your skirt up, only to find you wearing sheer holdups and no panties. Perhaps giving your ass a little swat before telling you that you’ve been a bad girl. 

2) Princess Leia in the gold Bikini. He’s old school. He saw Return Of The Jedi so many times he wore out his VHS tape as a teenager. The first time you surprise him with the costume you got online he actually came in his pants.


	15. Headcanon for Sub!Jefferson loving pegging/using dildos

Jefferson is a surprising Sub. You would expect him to be a dom, but no, he really gets lost in the feeling of being able to hand control over to someone else, of not having any responsibilities, of being told what to do and how to do it. And damn if he doesn’t have a HUGE praise kink. 

His favourite is when you don’t use the harness, but instead get him to lay on his back and you slowly push the double ended dildo into him. Pushing his legs high and wide you are able to angle the other end of it and slip it into you, riding it as it fucks him. 

He really likes it when you wrap your hand in one of his silk scarves and surround his rock hard cock with it as you fuck him, the silk brushing against his hard heated skin until he comes hard, you following close behind as you tell him how beautiful he looks as he comes, how he’s been such a good boy.

The nights you do this he sleeps like an angel.


	16. So for the dirty thirty, how about some Dean Winchester? We know he likes wearing satin panties from time to time but other things do you think he'd like to wear for some sexy time? Leather chaps? Latex maid outfit? Sailor Moon costume?

Short skirts and lacy thongs. Those body-con type skirts that cling to your curves. He’d stand in front of the mirror and admire how the firm material clung to his narrow hips, turning to admire his dick bulge. Running the palm of his hand over it, he’d tug the skirt up just enough so you’d be able to see the first half inch or so of his lace encased cock, just peeking out from beneath the hemline. 

He’d sit with his legs wide open in a seat opposite you, his hands gripping the arms of his chair as he watched you play with yourself, and in turn you were only getting more and more turned on by the sight of his cock growing thick and hard in those lace panties. 

You’d come on your fingers before you walked over to him, straddling him so your soaked core could rub against his lace clad cock, reaching between you and tugging both sets of panties to the side before he slid into you.


	17. Headcanon: Alpha Winter Soldier rioting because one of the female Omega scientists is about to get into her heat.

Standing on the balcony of Stark tower you looked out over the Manhattan skyline, absentmindedly peeling the label from your bottle of beer.

“Hey, you ok out here?”

Turning at the sound of his voice you smiled;

“Hey Bucky. Yeah, i’m fine. Just trying to keep my head clear. The party is a bit loud and i’m due to start my heat in a couple of days”

“Yeah, i can tell”

“You… you what?” surprised he could sense it so much earlier than the other Alpha’s in the building

“You always smell so beautiful just before your heat. It was the one thing that kept Hydra from wiping me that last time before the Triskelion battle”

You remembered it well. You’d been captured a decade before, tested on for your abilities (you were a brilliant scientist and could memorise any formula you simply glanced at or heard), but when Hydra had made the mistake of keeping you captive in the same facility as they kept The Winter Soldier, they’d soon discovered that your Heat and Rut cycles were so compatible, that either of you would literally start a riot in the 72 hours leading up to the main event if you weren’t kept at least 100ft from each other.

“You see this scar?” Bucky pulled the sleeve of his Henley up, showing you the faded yet jagged pattern over his forearm; “I actually ripped my arm out of cuffs and tore the flesh just attempting to get to you that time. Even in my zoned out state i could sense you”

You didn’t know what to say. You had been drugged during your time held captive with Hydra in an attempt to keep you from remembering what they did to you, but you always remembered Bucky. Realising you being there at the party wasn’t a good idea you turned to leave;

“I’d better go, i need to go take my suppressants”

He called out after you;

“Wait” jogging the few steps to catch up; “You don’t need to do that… perhaps…”

“Perhaps?”

“Perhaps i could help you through your heat this time? My Rut is due to hit around the same time…”

Curling your hand into his you let him lead you to his room, to his nest he’d made for you.


	18. HC for a rainy day with Jefferson

It had started innocently enough, a walk through the woods that morning, but as the first raindrops had started to fall you had both known that it was going to absolutely pour down. By the time you reached Jefferson’s woodland cottage you were soaked to the skin, and the place was cold, the fires having gone out in the hearths.

His cool fingers and helped peel the wet clothing from you, and he’d told you to climb into his big bed, the covers chilling your skin as you watched him light the fire in his bedroom before stripping himself.

You always enjoyed watching as Jefferson would slowly undress for you, his body firm and toned, strong enough to hold you down but lithe enough to bend with you into those delicious positions he so enjoyed fucking you in.

He was hard by the time he climbed in next to you, positioning himself over you as he slowly disappeared under the covers, leaving a wet trail of kisses down your stomach.

It certainly was a wet afternoon in bed that day.


	19. So... how about a Jefferson one? It's your turn to do laundry at the house and in the midst of everything you find a very sexy pair of lace panties in the wash that you do not recognize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... how about a Jefferson one? It's your turn to do laundry at the house and in the midst of everything you find a very sexy pair of lace panties in the wash that you do not recognize. They certainly aren't yours and you're fairly sure they're not Grace's, she's much too young and they would be too big for her anyways...

Holding up the sage green panties you frown at them. Definitely not Graces, she wasn’t even a size Small yet in Ladies sizes, and these were a Medium according to the label. They definitely wouldn’t fit over your ass, you had a lot of junk in your trunk. For a nano second you wondered if Jefferson had another woman on the go, but that’s when you realised the way the lace was stretched…

Holding them up you slipped your hand inside them, tenting your fingers and that’s when you figured exactly what had stretched them out.

That night once Grace had fallen asleep you set a cup of hot chocolate down next to Jefferson as he was carefully sorting through his box of needles, making sure they were set in the velvet box in size order. Setting it aside he smiled at you, a contented look as you rested your hand on his knee;

“Everything ok my little bunny?” he asked, his eyes falling to your hand on his knee as you held it there.

His eyes went wide as you moved your hand and a little of the green lace peeked out from between your fingers. He went to grab them but you slid your hand up his thigh, cupping his dick through his leather pants;

“Do you have any idea how much it turns me on to think of you in these?” you asked.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, utterly shocked by what you’d said. Finally coming to his senses he was able to stutter out his words;

“You’re… you’re ok with it? And you  _what_?”

“Wear them for me… please?”

“Are you sure?”

“If you do i’ll let you do that thing you’ve been asking for since you got drunk on Sloe Gin that time…”

Jefferson practically knocked his drink over he scrambled to his feet so fast to change for you.


	20. Hal talking you into trying moonshine for the first time...

He was not expecting that much vomit. He’d thought it would be a good idea, just a little sip to help loosen you up a little, your day working at the general store having been tough, but as you heaved up the hotdogs you’d eaten from the diner all over the flatbed of his truck he was thorough regretting the decision.  
“I’m so sorry Doll…”  
“Hal… you fuckin’ idiot… HEAVE… you told me it wasn’t that bad… HEAVE…”  
“I am so gonna make this up to you…”  
“Damn straight… HEAVE…”  
Needless to say the next time the two of you shared an alcoholic beverage a week later, it was plain and simple beer, having a much better affect on you as the two of you giggled at the previous week’s disastrous tipple.


	21. Chase spending most of his life not wanting kids, not because he particularly disliked them, he just didn't like the idea of sharing what power he had..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase spending most of his life not wanting kids, not because he particularly disliked them, he just didn't like the idea of sharing what power he had.. but now he's older, and dare I say somewhat matured, and he just can't seem to shake the fantasy of what would happen to your body if he gave into that voice in the back of his head demanding he carry on the Putnam bloodline

Chase would have been the prime candidate for therapy, had he actually bothered to go. He really could have done with some help. Instead he remained in that late teen mindset well into his thirties. Moody and greedy, always wanting to keep his power for himself.

You’d met him was his teen attitude had finally started to wane, and a year later you found yourself living together. You were from old magic too, but nothing as fucked up as the Sons of Ipswich. 

Laying in bed one morning Chase stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell he’d just dreamed about, and why it had turned him on so much that’d he’d had his first wet dream for twenty years. Glancing to his side he saw that you were still sleeping, the serene look on your face calming him. He glanced down at your stomach where your strappy Pyjama’s had ridden up, exposing the soft skin, and he suddenly found himself growing hard at the thought of seeing your belly grow with his baby inside. Pulling his gaze to your chest he could see the aerola of one nipple peeping out from the neckline where the top had twisted as you’d slept. He suddenly longed to taste you, to work his tongue over the hardened bud until you came into milk.

Leaning forwards he gently pressed his mouth over your breast, his tongue making the fabric wet as he felt the bud harden from his touch.

“Mmmm Chase…”

His hand slid between your thighs and he could feel that you were starting to grow wet.

“I’ve been thinking…” he whispered, his throat still dry from sleep as he moved his hand to your stomach; “About what you said about starting a family… perhaps its time after all…”


	22. Oooh how about Alpha!Jefferson the first time his Omega!girlfriend goes into heat?

Jefferson was a surprising Alpha. He was quiet and calm, sometimes unnervingly so. You’d seen him at the market many times, your father would buy mushrooms he’d foraged as he knew what he was doing and always picked the safe ones, it made your fathers pies all the more tasty.

“Sweetie?”

“Yes Papa?”

“Would you please take this Pheasant Pie to Jefferson?”

You swallowed nervously. Your father was a Beta, and he was of old stock, he didn’t want to know about your rapidly approaching heat, it just wasn’t discussed. 

“Okay…”

Wrapping the cloak around your shoulders you hunched against the cold chill on the wind, clutching your basket with the pie in as you made your way through the dark woods. 

After an hour walking you finally saw the mossy roof of Jeffersons cottage come into view, letting out a deep breath, but letting out a squeal of surprise when you heard his voice behind you, his lips brushing against your ear;

“Smells delicious”

“Uh uh…” you stuttered; “Its from father…”

“I wasn’t talking about the pie” he suddenly lifted you, scooping you into his arms; “I’ve been expecting you”

It was then that you realised why your father had sent you rather than one of your brothers, he’d always seen you pining after Jefferson whenever he came to the pie shop, finally realising that you were ready to be helped through your heat.

Just before he reached the doorway to his cottage Jefferson looked down at you, his dark lustful expression softening for a moment;

“I’ll take this as slow or fast as you want, and if you don’t want it i’ll even see you safely back to the village”

Cupping his smooth cheek you gazed up into his stormy grey eyes;

“No Jefferson, i want it… i want you”

* * *

Jefferson knew how to work your body just right, when to apply stimulation to ease you into your heat. When to comfort you and let you curl up against his chest, letting you rub your nose over his neck to let his scent calm you. For the first two nights he didn’t knot you, in fact he didn’t even enter you, helping you with every orgasm until you were sated enough to think clearly and finally make the decision.

It was a storm broke outside, thunder and lightning crashing across the sky as you presented for him, his groan of pleasure lasting longer than the long roll of thunder that shook the cottage beams. Clinging to the wooden bed frame you arched your back, needing him deeper. 

As you felt his knot catch you begged him;

“Please Jefferson…”

As he sank his teeth into your bonding mark you came, his knot filling you as your bodies stilled. Running his hand over your stomach he let out something that could only be described as a purr, a single word escaping his lips;

“Pups…”


	23. Headcanon for lance trying to be romantic and serenade his girl to gorilla by bruno mars

Lance wasn’t much of a singer. In fact he was tone deaf. But as he started to whisper the lyrics in your ear as you swayed together on the dance floor his hips moved a little harder, his thrusts a little harder as he gyrated against your butt.

Your friends wedding had been fun, pretty much falling for Lance the moment you’d seen him as best man. Once the bride and groom had left and the elderly guests had called it a night, the music was turned up and the lights turned down. 

Lance had pulled out all his best material - well, everything except  _one_ thing he hadn’t  _yet_ pulled out - to show you how much of a smooth motherfucker he really was, telling you how he would treat you like a goddess, how he would whisper filthy things in your ear as he’d tug your hair.

“Do you want that Princess?”

“Yes Daddy” 

You’d breathed out, shocking yourself with your words. He didn’t give you time to dwell on it though, you were running after him as he gripped your hand, seconds later you were pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, Lance making you scream so loud you were surprised the woman in the stall next door didn’t call the cops.


	24. NSFW Prompts: #20 - Lingerie - Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can you do a #20 for your list, Loki x Reader? I'm guessing this would have to be an Avengers/Tower setting. Perhaps she's an agent he's had his eye on. Introduce him to the Midgardian joys of lingerie  
> (Prompt list: http://astxrwar.tumblr.com/post/160882707583/nsfw-prompt-list)

You rolled your eyes at him as he stood leaning against the mirror that went floor to ceiling in the department store, not answering his questions until he whined again;

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about, there’s something quite comforting about the feeling of flesh again buttery soft leather” he mused for a moment; “The way it just conforms to my body”

Scooping up a couple of pairs of Calvins you finally addressed him;

“Listen Loki, i am the only agent that will put up with your bullshit, so i’ve been tasked with getting you into underwear”

Pushing himself up to standing he moved quickly and gracefully, suddenly standing next to you;

“Why, wouldn’t you rather be getting me out of my attire?”

Glaring at him you shoved what you’d picked up into his hands;

“Apparently the newer recruits find your lack of underwear when you are wearing your sweatpants and attempting to train them in Asgardian Martial Arts distracting. They get injured because they’re too busy staring at… at your…”

“At my Scepter?”

You felt the heat rush to your skin;

“Yes. That. So just please, will you just pick some designs and we can just call it a day? They don’t pay me overtime you know”

Loki glared at the muted and plain jersey boxers he was holding;

“They’re hardly fit for Royalty… they’re so plain… boring”

“What did you have in mind then? Satin? Lace? Unicorn print?”

The moment his eyes went wide you immediately regretted what you’d said;

“Show me” he growled.

Moments later - and the Calvins tossed aside on the nearest display - you’d walked him through to the womens lingerie dept and the look on his face was one of a kid in a candy store.

“Can i help you today?” A cheerful assistant approached the pair of you; “Its so nice when couples shop together. What can we get you today?” she asked, directed at you, but by this point you really had no energy left to deal with Loki, so she might as well do it;

“Its for him, not me”

As the assistant looked to where you’d hooked your thumb over your shoulder at Loki, you joined her gaze as he was rifling through the racks, pulling out ever decreasing in size panties;

“These! Oh, and these!” he frowned for a moment before reaching back into the rack and pulling a pair of white panties with little Cap shields on; “Definitely not these”

Snatching from his hands you glared at him;

“What’s wrong with these? I own a pair of these!”

At that point the assistant wisely took over the handling of Loki.

-

An hour later you sat in the back of the limo next to Loki, surrounded by high end bags with tissue coming out of them from the lingerie department. In the end Loki had spent so much on panties - and some other slightly more risque items - that the store manager had come down and given you a bottle of champagne and a pair of crystal glass flutes. That same bottle had been opened the moment you’d sat in the back of the limo, Loki clinking his glass against yours;

“Thank you. Truly. Without your help today i would have been completely lost”

Nodding you giggled as you sipped the bubbly wine;

“S’ok”

“Also, i got you a gift”

He handed you a smaller bag from the same store, taking your glass and setting it onto the little cabinet that held the drinks cooler as he watched you pull the Green and Gold Teddy Nightgown from the bag;

“There’s matching panties in there too” his lips ghosted over your cheek as you pulled the panties out of the bag; “I hope they’ll replace the Captains Shield pair you have already?”

“The one’s i’m wearing right now?” you cocked an eyebrow at him; “You might just have to rip them off as i’m quite partial to them… your highness”


	25. NSFW Prompts: For the list can you do 15 (hair pulling) & 23 (Dry humping) with Bucky and Steve

“SCATTER!”

Steve’s yell over the comms had just enough panic in to ensure everyone realised what they hadn’t wanted to happen, had indeed happened, their cover had been blown and Hydra were now storming the building. He and Bucky ran like their lives depended on it, the two super soldiers soon realising all escape routes were compromised, yet Bucky had a plan. Quickly yanking Steves helmet off he threw it down the stairwell as they quickly made their way up it in the opposite direction. The sounds of voices below shouting that their targets had escaped taking the voices further away, but another set of footfalls were coming quickly down the stairs. 

Thinking Steve grabbed Bucky and bundled the two of them into a hidden storage closet, barely enough room for the two of them to stand unless their bodies were pressed tightly together. When the footsteps finally disappeared into the distance Bucky finally spoke in a hushed whisper;

“Stevie, if you don’t let go of my hair i may come in my pants right now”

Steve’s eyes shot up to Buckys. Their relationship hadn’t gone beyond loving, soft, and somewhat vanilla sex, both of them just relieved they were finally together, not wanting to freak the other out with kinks or ideas they’d had for fear of spoiling things. 

“Buck?”

“Oh god Stevie…”

The way they were standing each had a leg between the others thighs, and as Steve pushed his hips forwards a little he could feel Bucky’s thick erection pressing firmly against his hip. 

Their warm breath fanned each others face, their lips a hairs breadth apart as the tension in the air practically crackled with static. Suddenly they moved, lips crashing together with a ferocity they’d only once before had, but it ignited a fire between them, binding them together.

As Steve tugged harder on Bucky’s long dark hair, he felt Buckys fingers wind through his shorter blonde hair and that’s when he realised what was affecting his lover so much. The pleasure pain signals that shot from his scalp to his brain immediately had him rock hard in his stealth suit too, eagerly rubbing his cock against Bucky before he finally broke the kiss;

“Jesus christ…”

“Yeah…”

For a moment they just dry humped, fingers roaming over kevlar covered bodies before hands always returned to their scalps, tugging and pulling. They were kissing again, moaning into their embrace as their hips pumped together creating a delicious friction until it was all suddenly over, their simultaneous orgasms flooding come over their bodies inside their combat suits, their almost indiscernible groans only audible to the pair of them as they stood and held each other.

Standing in each others embrace they finally realised the sounds outside of the closet were those of the Iron Legion coming to round up the last few straggling members of Hydra, the mission completed. 

* * *

Checking in with Agent Hill over the Quinjet radio, they finally took a seat, the rest of the mission crew all sitting and chatting between themselves. With their comms units removed Steve and Bucky were finally able to talk, the white noise of the jet engines drowning out their almost silent whispers to any non enchanced of the crew.

“So… i guess we learnt something new today” Bucky grinned as his Boyfriend sat next to him

“Yeah, you could say that”

Giving Steves thigh a squeeze he leant in, his lips grazing over his ear;

“I think you need to tell me your turn on’s now, it would seem we have some catching up to do…”


End file.
